Many different forms of fluid product are packaged in containers from which aliquots of the product are dispensed as required. By “fluid products” is meant in this context products that may be caused to flow by the application of pressure. Examples include liquids, both non-viscous and viscous, pastes, gels, foams, sauces and the like. Many such products are supplied in pressurised canisters. Typically, such products are packaged in a sealed container fitted with a dispensing valve. Some form of actuator is fitted to the container, often as a cap, the actuator including means for operating the valve and including an outlet through which the product is dispensed. Many products of this type are dispensed as foams or gels. Examples include many cosmetic, personal care or food products, such as shaving foams or gels, hair gels and mousses, sauces, as well as skincare products and many others.
Conventional actuators for products of this type generally comprise a fluid conduit leading to an outlet opening, the fluid conduit being in fluid communication with the dispensing valve. Generally, the user depresses the actuator to actuate the valve and dispense the product, and releases the actuator once sufficient product has been dispensed.
A major problem with known actuators of this type is that after the actuator is released and the valve closes, a certain amount of product may remain in the fluid conduit. This residual product may dry up and block the fluid conduit. Also, if the product is one that generates a foam upon reaching the atmosphere, the product may continue to ooze from the fluid conduit for an appreciable time after the valve closes. In addition, any product that remains in the fluid conduit will be dispensed next time that the actuator is used. In the meantime, that product may have deteriorated, or even become harmful.
Other forms of product with which the invention is concerned include containers fitted with pump mechanisms by which material can be pumped through an outlet on depression of an actuator, and containers formed in flexible material so that manual squeezing of the container by a user urges material from the container through an outlet. In general, the invention may be applicable to any product that is dispensed from a container by the application of pressure, however that pressure is generated.